


Personal Space Is Definitely Overrated

by casislikepietodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is Cas' Tutor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tutoring, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casislikepietodean/pseuds/casislikepietodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mind was full of pictures of those beautiful blue eyes, those soft pink lips... He started fantasizing about what it would feel like if he pressed his lips against Cas', if they kissed, all alone somewhere in his room maybe, sitting on his bed, and in Dean's mind they were kissing, not fiercely, but softly and carefully and lovingly. He would run his fingers through the boy's somewhat ruffled hair, ruffling it even more, and then smiling at him sweetly when their lips parted, earning a smile back and a tingling sensation in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space Is Definitely Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Destiel fic! Hope you like it :)

It felt like the most amazing thing, or in the entire universe, looking at this guy. It wasn't just looking - there was a sort of tension between them, unexplainable to Dean, invisible to others. Dean had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't the kind of I-want-to-fuck-you-attraction that Dean had been used to until now, it was a whole new experience. Something like an I-want-to-kiss-you-and-take-you-out-on-dates-attraction, and Dean couldn't stop himself from thinking how he'd always be there for him, as a friend, lover, whatever he needed him to be. He could see right through him - and he knew he was beautiful, inside out. The slight fluttering in Dean's stomach sent warmth through his body, making him content and happy. The happiest he'd ever been. And all just because he was looking at this boy. He didn't know him, he just barely knew he was called Castiel Novak. Castiel, like the angel. And yeah, Cas definitely reminded him of an angel.

Time had passed so slowly as he had stared at Cas, that he was surprised how quick it was when he dragged his look away. People were moving at a normal pace again, but Dean was overwhelmed by it because when he had looked at that beautiful boy, he had felt like everything happened in slow-motion.

It's not that Dean had never seen this boy - he had seen him before, but... It just never felt like _this_. Besides, Charlie, one of his closer friends, had talked to Dean enough about him in the past weeks, ever since the new school year had started, because she's been friends with Cas for many years. And now she was starting to talk about him again.

"So, Cas recently talked to me about..." But Dean just couldn't focus on what she was saying. His mind was full of pictures of those beautiful blue eyes, those soft pink lips... He started fantasizing about what it would feel like if he pressed his lips against his, if they kissed, all alone somewhere in his room maybe, sitting on his bed, and in Dean's mind they were kissing, not fiercely, but softly and carefully and lovingly. He would run his fingers through the boy's somewhat ruffled hair, ruffling it even more, and then smiling at him sweetly when their lips parted, earning a smile back and a tingling sensation in his stomach.

"...Dean?" Charlie waved her hand in front of Dean's face to gain his attention. "You alright?" She raised her eyebrows in worry. Dean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Uh- yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I'm great."

Charlie nodded, clearly not buying it, but she dropped the topic, and Dean was glad about it.

The bell rang and he had to check his schedule. He had math now, the only class he had with Cas. Great. Even more thoughts that would keep him from listening, and he really needed to catch up.

"See you later," Charlie said and walked into the direction of her classroom, and Dean turned around, too, walking to the stairs to get to the second floor.

When he got into the classroom, Cas was already there. Dean absolutely didn't look at him, nope, of course he just casually walked past him, taking his seat. But was Cas looking at him, too? Had those beautiful blue eyes been on him, just a second ago? Dean didn't even think Cas knew him, even though they shared a friend. But why should Charlie talk about Dean when she met up with Cas? No, Cas didn't know Dean. He had just noticed someone entering the room, that's all. The teacher came into the class and put her bag onto the desk, turning toward the students.

"So, today we're going to review what we did last week. Please take out your homework."

Dean did, but he couldn't stop thinking about those lips doing things to him, but strangely enough nothing he'd ever thought about anyone. Don't get him wrong - he'd love to get there when the time is ripe for it. He had the feeling Cas was actually long-term relationship material. But wait - why was he suddenly thinking about long-term relationships when all he's ever had had been hook-ups and one night stands? Not to mention all of them had been with girls? Dean realized how naive he'd been the whole time. He had been sure he knew a thing or two about love, or at least attraction. But now he saw that all he's ever felt was nothing compared to this, and how this felt was so unique, and he had the feeling that fighting for Cas was worth it, no matter what or how long it would take.

He scribbled down notes without listening, just copying what Mrs. Harvelle had written onto the board. It's not that he was bad at math - he was actually pretty good, but he couldn't really afford not listening anymore. He had been lost in thoughts every lesson for about two weeks now, and the formulas were starting to get more and more complicated.

The lesson ended before Dean even realized how much time had passed, and all students packed up and headed out of the classroom. All except for Cas, who was now the only one left in the room with Dean and Mrs. Harvelle.

"Hello, Dean," the dark-haired gorgeous boy said. Was he talking to Dean?

"Uh- Hi, Castiel," Dean replied, hoping not to blush or get too flustered.

Cas narrowed his eyes and Dean's heart skipped a beat. Where had this feeling come from all of sudden? "I was wondering if..." he began, "if you could give me extra lessons in math? I seem to be failing."

Dean's brain needed a moment to process the information. "W-what?" he stammered.

Cas' look drifted to the floor, and now he seemed to be a bit flustered. What was this, the greatest dream Dean ever had? "I'm sorry," Cas muttered. "I didn't mean to- it's just, Charlie, she told me I should ask you because you were good at math, but if you don't want to tutor me it's okay, I'll just ask someone else-"

"No, no, Cas, it's fine," Dean assured. Wait, he'd just called him _Cas_ goddamn it. Only Charlie was allowed to call him that. He didn't know the guy, he wasn't in the position to shorten his name. But he decided to ignore it, before he'd say something even more embarrassing. "I'd love to give you extra lessons." 

Cas looked up again and there was a smile on his lips. Dean wasn't sure if he'd ever seen him actually smile before, but he knew this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, if it wasn't Cas himself. He smiled back at him.

 

*****

 

It was a week later that Dean could start tutoring Cas, and he'd made sure he had caught up on all the topics Cas would need. They'd set up an appointment for today, 5:30 at Cas' house, and Dean was just overly excited to finally spending some time with him alone. Hell, he'd been so excited he had told Charlie all about his appointment today, and about his crush on Cas. Maybe that had been a mistake. He looked into the mirror, making sure his appearance was flawless. It wasn't, but it couldn't get any better anyway, so Dean accepted it the way it was. He grabbed his jacket and went outside, getting into Baby, his precious '67 Chevy Impala, and started the engine. In a couple of minutes, he was standing at Cas' door, at 5:23. He would've come way earlier because he's been so excited the whole afternoon, but finally the time had come and he was actually standing at Cas' door, knocking. A few seconds later, the door opened and he was looking into sparkling blue eyes. The boy smiled at him and that was when he noticed Cas' hair was damp.

"Hello, Dean," he said, and that had kind of become his tradition to say. He never said _hi_ , or _what's up man_ , he always said _hello, Dean._  And Dean loved it. He loved the way his deep, husky voice pronounced his name, like it was something precious, like _he_ was precious. 

"Heya, Cas," Dean answered, kind of dragging all thoughts away. Cas had asked him for extra lessons, and that was why Dean was there. 

He entered the house and was surprised by how big it was - much bigger than what it seemed like from outside. "Nice house you have, Cas," he commented and Cas gave him a shy, adorable smile.

"I'm glad you like it here. Now..." He gestured up the stairs. "You'd like something to drink before we go upstairs?"

Dean shook his head no, and so Cas slipped his hand into his, like it was the most normal thing to do, and led him upstairs. Dean's heart was hammering against his chest, and he hoped Cas didn't notice. Ever since that day he'd noticed his attraction towards Cas, his crush had only gotten bigger every day. He started thinking that maybe he'd get a chance for something to happen today, but then he reminded himself that he was here as Cas' tutor.

Cas' room was small, but Dean didn't mind. He sat down on the small couch next to Cas, and they were sitting really close because the couch wasn't big enough for them to leave personal space between each other. But who needed personal space? It was overrated anyway.

"So..." Cas breathed against Dean's skin, his voice huskier than ever. "Where do we start?"

Dean wanted to back away, because his pants were getting a bit tighter, and he certainly didn't need that right now, but he didn't. He turned to face Cas, trying not to make it too obvious how much he enjoyed their faces being mere inches apart. Maybe even just one inch. Inappropriate for tutoring? Probably. But that didn't mean Dean cared.

Dean swallowed hard, his look wandering from the boy's eyes to his lips. "We could start with- uh- with the- the formulas for the cotangent function-" 

He was cut off by soft lips roughly pressing against his, totally catching him off-guard. He was shocked, in the best way ever. He closed his eyes and kissed him back properly, carefully trailing his tongue over his lower lip and nipping at it. And damn, Cas was a good kisser! His hand was buried in Dean's hair, carefully pulling at it, making a moan escape from Dean's mouth. Cas licked at Dean's lower lip now, pleading for entrance, which he immediately got. Dean just loved the way his lips brushed against Cas' lips, the silent noises Cas was making, and just the fact he was kissing the most gorgeous person in the world. Their lips parted for a short moment, long enough for Dean to look into Cas' eyes and ask, "wow... What was that for?" But Castiel just smirked and leaned back in, pressing his lips against Dean's, and pushing him down onto the couch. Dean heard a loud thud and supposed the book had fallen down, but why should he give a damn? Cas was lying on top of him, kissing the Hell out of him. Dean's hand ran up and down the other boy's back, finally finding its way underneath the button-up he was wearing, trailing a soft line on his bare skin. The kisses slowly stopped being wild, now becoming softer and more careful, until their lips parted again.

"Wow..." Dean just panted and Cas smirked. "How did you know-?"

"Charlie told me," Cas confessed.

Dean needed a moment to process the information. "Charlie- _What?!_ "

But Cas just chuckled. "It's nothing bad, Dean, don't freak out. She told me after I told her I had a crush on you."

Dean raised his eyebrows, but Cas kissed off his thoughts softly. Then, he leaned down to grab the book.

"So, now, where were we?" 


End file.
